1. Field
The invention relates to mechanical clip devices used in attaching a web-type belt to another such belt. In particular, the invention relates to mechanical clips used in attaching a safety belt such as used as seat belts in automobiles to another such belt. The invention further relates to a child restraint system utilizing mechanical clips as mentioned above wherein the child restraint system is quickly and easily attached to the seat belt of a passenger in an automobile so as to be adapted to restrain a child sitting in the passengers lap.
2. State of the Art
Mechanical clamping, connecting or clip devices are well known in the safety belt field and in other areas utilizing web-type belts similar to the belts used as safety seat belts in automobiles and airplanes. The most common type of such mechanical connector is that used in connecting the lap belts in seat belts used in automobiles and airplanes. Such connectors have a mechanical receptacle on the end of one belt and a male-type insert connector on the end of the other belt. Such connectors are convenient for connecting two belts together end-to-end but are of no use in attaching a belt to a second belt somewhere intermediate the ends of the second belt.
Clip or clamp members have been suggested for releasably connecting or attaching an end of the belt to a second belt. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,277 there is shown a clip member in which a loop of the belt to which the clip is to be attached is pulled through an elongate opening in the clip. A separate clamping member is then inserted into the loop, and the loop is then pulled down against the clamping member. The clamping member, through the force exerted thereon by the loop, frictionally clamps the loop between the clamping member and the clip member. Another similar clip which is used to releasably attach a shoulder strap to a lap-type safety belt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,842.